pacifica_airlines_europafandomcom-20200214-history
PACIFICA AIRLINES EUROPA Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki of Pacifica Airlines Europa PACIFICA AIRLINES EUROPA is a new Airline in the world of Microsoft Flight Simulator. Europes new Homecarrier PACIFICA AIRLINES EUROPA GmbH is a franchise business, founded on 23 July 2012 in Stuttgart (Germany) by a consortium, consisting of Stuttgart International Airlines GmbH (23 % share), the German Federal States of Baden-Württemberg (15 %), Bavaria (7 %) and Hesse (12 %), Denmark (9 %), the Ile-de-France Region (7 %), the Netherlands (9 %), Republic of Peru (9 %) and Pacifica Airlines (9 %) (Los Angeles, CA). It is an independent company. Pacifica Airlines will hand over the bulk of the business for flights within Europe. Since 19 November 2012, the flights within Europe and partly Asia and South America, will be mainly operated by Pacifica Airlines Europa and also the European territories all over the world. Such as the Netherland Antilles or French Polynesia. As a special, Pacifica Airlines Europa will also operate a small hub at the Asian airport Macao International Airport (MFM) and will operate the domestic flights within, but also the international flights to and from Peru. As the CEO´s wife is coming from Peru, he named this as condition to sign the contract. Flights to and from third countries will be carried out by both airlines. For more information please read below. As agreed on 19 November 2012, between Pacifica Airlines and Pacifica Airlines Europa, PAE opens from 01 March 2013 the following hubs in the USA, additional to the consisting PA hubs: John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York City (JFK) and San Francisco International Airport (SFO). The national flights from these hubs will be operated by the new subsidiary PAE America, Inc., with headquarters in the City of Pacifica nearby the airport of San Francisco. At the start of the new company, a main part of the former Pacifica Airlines fleet will be reactivated and used in the old nice blue livery. Those are the Boeing 737-400 and the Boeing 777-300, which were stored since 2006 at Victorville Airport (KVCV) and are still very reliable and cost saving aircrafts. The freed Fleet of A 321, B 737-800, B 747-400 and MD-83 will be used only by Pacifica Airlines for the expansion on other continents The service product should remain almost similar, so that passengers feel no difference. Only on flights up to 1000 miles of distance, the product will be slimmed, in order to be more competitive to the other low-cost airlines. The new CEO of PACIFICA AIRLINES EUROPA ''decided to start a complete new concept on the airline market as follows: #The Airline will be a franchise company. The first franchisee will be the CEO itself with PACIFICA AIRLINES ''EUROPA ''GmbH. Till more franchisees are found, PAE will operate all other flights by itself. #Each qualified person can now start his own regional Pacifica Airlines. Together they will be networked for the customer to an airline. The Aircrafts will fly in the same livery and under the name of Pacifica Airlines Europa. #All Aircraft are leased from Pacifica Airlines, the number depends on the demand. #Each independent contractor is regulary monitored to ensure compliance with the prescribed quality standards. In case of a dry lease (Aircraft without crew) the controls are even sharper. Prior to employment the crews have to be checked for their suitability at PAE´s operational base in Amsterdam-Schiphol. #Technical work must be performed by PAE technicians stationed at all major European airports. #The major services of the aircrafts may be carried out only at the maintenance center at Schiphol, but under favorable conditions. #The appearance should be uniform, airport counters are provided by PAE. #The independent contractors can choose the equipment of the aircrafts itself. But the catering can only be purchased from a particular company by PAE. The minimum requirements for the catering must be satisfied. HISTORY of Stuttgart International Airlines The airline was originally named Stuttgart International Airlines GmbH. Founders were local Travel Agencies and the Federal State of Germany, Baden-Württemberg. The airline was founded as a subsidiary of WORLD TRAVEL AIRLINES, for offering scheduled flights between cities. The Federal State provided the main part of the start-up capital, which was enough tu buy two brand new Boeing 737-200, of which the first one ( D-ASTG ) was picked up in Seattle on the same day the company was founded. It departed on 19 November 1976 at 11:25 PM in Everett heading Stuttgart (EDDS), where it arrived in the late evening of the next day, received by a large celebration. The second City Jet followed in May 1977. Stuttgart International Airlines (SIA) used the Jets in the next Years mainly to the most important business destinations, like Hamburg, London or Paris . In summer they were also offering touristic flights mainly to Palma de Mallorca and Malaga, also departing from other German airports like Dusseldorf, Frankfurt and Munich, to fill the aircrafts. In the early 90s, SIA had already a Fleet of 76 B 737-200s and was already the biggest Airline for scheduled flights to and from Germany. They started to expand their Services now to other European countries. Starting in 1994, SIA replaced the B 737-200s by the more modern B 737-400, to operate their flights more economically. The modification of the fleet was completed end of the year 2000, when the last B 737-200 was formally adopted on 20 November, on Flight SI 076 from Stuttgart to Seattle (with technical stops on the route) respectively Los Angeles. Afterwards the Plane approached it´s last Trip to Mojave Desert, to be scrapped. In early 2001, SIA came after a hard winter, together with World Travel Airlines, in big financial problems. Due to the aggressive pricing policy of Airlines like Landmark, Orbit Airlines and Pacifica Airlines, SIA and WTA were loosing large contracts with companies and tour operators. Finally, end of January 2001, a young man from Stuttgart convinced a large American Bank, with German base in Dusseldorf, to grant him a large loan to buy the two airlines of the existing property owners. The convincing strategy was to buy smaller and bigger planes, to be more flexible. However, the bank named as condition, that the head office of the airlines is to be relocated to Frankfurt in order to be closer to the market. As a result, Stuttgart International Airlines GmbH, also was renamed to Atlantis International Airlines GmbH (AIA) and became independent from World Travel Airlines. But they still stayed friends and cooperated together. The CEO of World Travel Airlines and Stuttgart International Airlines GmbH, Captain STR, was changing completely to Atlantis International Airlines GmbH. After all, the 23rd May 2001 was a Milestone for AIA, when the first Flight from Europe to South America was opened with Flight AFS 023 from Frankfurt to Lima, operated with a wet-leased Airbus A 340-300. Meanwhile the South American routes are the passion and one of the main business areas of the airline, while World Travel Airlines was more focused on flights to Asia and North America. Even the young airlines boss is, since his time in the Rhine Main Area, married to a Peruvian woman and they have children together. On 22 August 2001, AIA got a offer from Landmark Airlines and Pacifica Airlines, to operate the aircrafts for them within a wet-lease agreement, to and from Germany. As the offer was so good, AIA was in agree, at the same time this meant, that AIA was no more operating independent flights in their livery. Starting from 01 November 2001, the AIA aircrafts were painted in the liveries of Landmark- and Pacifica Airlines operating flights for them. On 02 February 2002, the partners agreed, that AIA will operate 5 Boeing 777-300 for them, on flights from/to Frankfurt and Stuttgart. This was the beginning of a new era for AIA, as for the first time they will operate widebody aircrafts by themselves. On 01 March 2002, the first Boeing 777-300 was picked up in Everett (USA), by the first trained Crew of Atlantis, for that type of aircraft. This airplane started to operate on 31st of March 2002, the daily service from Stuttgart to New York (JFK) and back, for Pacifica Airlines. AIA was now regardless of market fluctuations and had definite incomes with the wet-lease operations for Landmark and Pacifica, what made them possible to return finally to profitability. On 15 December 2002, AIA took a brand new Cessna 172 Skyhawk for internal flights. Since then, the airline was profitable once again and the bank was convinced of the CEO´s course, they were in agree to relocate the head office once again back to Stuttgart and rename the airline once again to Stuttgart International Airlines GmbH, what was a big desire of the young airline boss. The decision was also made on 15 December 2012, after the CEO visited the bank after a maiden flight with the brand new Cessna 172 to Dusseldorf. The move was completed in late 2003, when the company got offered a cheap deal to rent a office building near the Airport of Stuttgart. Today the company is still located there. What stayed in Frankfurt, was the maintenance center of SIA and the central accounting. Since 2005, SIA expanded their flights for Landmark- and Pacifica Airlines. Since 2006, following the closure of Landmark Airlines, SIA was only operating flights for Pacifica Airlines anymore and won several internal awards. In recent years, especially for offering the best value for money compared with the competition, operating from other european countries for Pacifica. On 23 July 2012, Stuttgart International Airlines GmbH was part of a consortium, which founded the new airline PACIFICA AIRLINES ''EUROPA ''GmbH. Since this time the airline is named like this. FACTS OF'' PACIFICA AIRLINES ''EUROPA ''Available Fleet: COUNTRIES WITH DOMESTIC FLIGHTS SERVED BY PAE REGIONAL HEADQUARTERS AND OPERATIONAL BASES HUBS & NEWS FOCUS CITIES & NEWS ''SOCIAL COMMITMENT OF PAE *They fly for free supplies or donations in poor regions of the world. *''They offer special fares for the ethnic traffic up to 50 % discount from the normal tarif. If anyone can prove that the last five years couldn´t visit his homecountry because of a low income, he gets a go and return flight to every place in the world for only 499.- € on the long-haul flights, including connection flights. One must prove that with the passport stamps and payslips. The Ticket can also be payed through a 0 % interest credit. But has to be payed before. Someone can pay for example in advance in twelve month rates. '' *They will offer beginning summer season 2013 a special programm exclusively from Stuttgart. It´s called "Sunny Days". Needy families get two weeks all inclusive vacation in three star hotels from only 299.- € per adult + 100.- € for every child extra. The Offer is valid for families up to five persons, above they have to make a special request at the airline. The price includes the journey from every german railwaystation to Stuttgart. The following Destinations are offered with this program: Barcelona (Costa Brava/Spain), Burgas (Bulgaria), Palma de Mallorca (Spain) and Varna (Bulgaria). The flights will be performed in the summer season nearly daily (depends on the destination) with a B 777-300, which will be especially for this program temporarily stationed in Stuttgart. The prices in the high season will not be much higher. Someone can book the package "Discover Stuttgart" extra, which includes a stay for one night in a hotel in the region, a visit of one of the museums, the famous Zoological and Botanical Garden called Wilhelma, or the television tower with its great view of the surrounding area. At least the package includes a guided visit of the Pacifica Airlines Europa installations on the Airport of Stuttgart, where the Jets and the work on them can be watched from near. The package for the whole family is only costing 69.- €. FOUNDING OF NEW SUBSIDIARIES TOGETHER WITH PACIFICA AIRLINES # 'NEW LEGACY-CARRIER : LANDMARK AIRLINES ''' PA and PAE were instructed by some strong investors from the US East Coast, to build up a new great Airline with headquarters in this region. Captain STR, CEO of PAE, had the plan to reactivate the old stored fleet of Landmark Airlines and to use the same livery for the new Airline, in order to save costs for the repaint and interior decoration, because the stored aircrafts at Mojave Air and Space Port (KMHV) were still in a very good condition. Investors were so excited that they would agree to the plan. So on 22 August 2012 the contract was signed, what was the resurrection of LANDMARK AIRLINES. Operations will start on 01 March 2013. Headquarters will be at Newark Liberty International Airport. Operatinal Base at John F. Kennedy International Airport (KJFK), New York City. American Pacific Airways will own 24 % of the new Landmark Airlines, Pacifica Airlines Europa 36 %, Pacifica Airlines 20 % and another 20 % the investors which also consisted of large banks. They also promissed AP/PA/PAE good conditions for new loans, what they need for the new founded airlines. ''FACTS : 'LANDMARK AIRLINES''' Category:Browse